


Recovery

by Cosmic_Biscuit



Series: To Fall and Rise [5]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Biscuit/pseuds/Cosmic_Biscuit
Summary: For now, the battle is over and it's time to go home, but there are still things left that need to be said. (spoilers for War Eternal)





	Recovery

The adrenaline crash had been brutal. The last thing Cloeme was aware of was Braham half-carrying her towards the airship, and then the ground rushing towards her before everything had gone black.

Black, and then blue.

The light that surrounded her made her dizzy at first; so bright that she had to cover her eyes. And then the light had become warmth. And the warmth had become the feeling of being wrapped in leathery wings.

“Hello again, my champion.”

Cloeme lowered her hand and opened her eyes, and the sight left her bereft of voice. A long and elegant body and even longer tail all studded with shimmering crystal scales curled around her. Wings that seemed to be made of smaller wings enveloped her. 

Finally, her tongue loosened and she leaned forward to rest her forehead against that of the stunningly beautiful Elder Dragon of Rebirth. “Aurene,” she breathed. “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t already missing you.”

“And I you, my champion. My mother.”

Cloeme swallowed, the motion painful in her throat. “Please don’t. I haven’t earned that title," she rasped, reflexively huddling in on herself a little.

Aurene pulled her wings back and put a stop to that with a very light, but decisive, butt of her head against Cloeme's ribs. “You _are _my mother, just as much as she who created me.”

“Then I have been a very poor one. I left-.”

“I disagree. The gods themselves, in all their power, nonetheless abandoned their children, and yet even _death_ could not stop you from coming back for me. Is that not the true love of a mother to her child?”

Cloeme gave a rueful smile and drew back, gently stroking Aurene’s nose. “Even younger than I and already so wise,” she said, only partially teasing. “You obviously haven't returned to the airship. Where are you?”

“For now, I patrol the Mists. Grandfather left a great number of rifts, some to entire other worlds. As fascinating as they are and as much as I could learn lingering near them, they must be closed, lest they continue to damage the fabric of those worlds and the Mists themselves.”

“I understand. I wish I could be with you to see such wonders for myself. Or just to stay by you and know you are well.”

“Perhaps someday soon. But at this moment, Mother, you must take time to recover. My body may be beyond punishment, but yours is not.” Aurene lowered her head and curled closer, leaving Cloeme just enough space to sit and lean against her shoulder. 

The tiredness her physical form had felt began to creep into her senses and, with a sigh, Cloeme took the offer, settling into the nesting embrace. A wing delicately covered her and she closed her eyes, comforted by her daughter’s sweet purr.

In their little space, the soft peace of sleep claimed her, and for the first time in probably years, she rested.


End file.
